Just a Little Piece of Happiness
by The Fourth Black Sister
Summary: Andromeda recalls all the times she's spent with Ted after the years. From there meeting to their wedding day she explains everything without censorship.  Please read and review.


**This is for the It Takes 12 to Make a Quorum Challenge at HPFC. My overall prompts are Romance, and vineyard. My prompt for this piece is tongue. I'll be writing 12 different chapters, and they'll jump around Ted and Andy's relationship. I had to start at the beginning though so I hope you enjoy reading about Andy and Ted meeting for the first time.**

He was my life, he was my soul, and to my parents he was the devil itself. Ted was the only person I've ever known who's truly known me. Not even my own sisters knew me as well as Ted did. He was different from any boy I had ever met. He was the only forbidden grape in the vineyard and I had to choose him. It all started one day with a little tongue, and don't let your mind jump immediately to the gutter.

It was only the second day of classes my first year and somehow I had managed to pick a fight with Rodolphus Lestrange my older sister Bellatrix's supposed boyfriend. He had poked fun at me and called me a pipsqueak repeatedly throughout lunch. On the way to potions Rodolphus wouldn't stop bothering me and Bella wasn't doing anything to help.

"You're just a little girl you're not even that smart." His cruel words kept on stinging me, but I just kept my mouth shut and continued to walk down the corridor. He continued to follow me despite the fact that his class was in the opposite direction. I tried to ignore him, but his taunts just got worse and worse. I eventually made it to class, but he pushed me up against the wall and threatened to punch me because I wouldn't acknowledge him. The fight I had started with him was over whether or not woman were inferior to men, and lets just say Rodolphus was a misogynist. It was the biggest word in my vocabulary at the time, but I knew what it meant; woman hater.

"Go away Rodolphus!" I yelled and ducked under his arm he lunged for me again, but a Gryffindor boy stepped in between me and him.

"Is there a problem?" The mysterious boy had asked. Rodolphus looked at the boy confused and all I could do is stick my tongue out at him. In a flare of rage Rodolphus tried to grab me again, but the boy pushed him back.

"Go away" he shouted courageously just like the founder of his house "your class isn't here." Rodolphus huffed and walked away like a puppy whose tail had just been stepped on. The boy turned to me and for the first time a really had a look at him. He had curly brown hair with blue eyes the color of the ocean that I visited with my family ever summer.

"Thank you" I stammered and looked down. I felt like a complete idiot not being able to stick up for myself, and of course I had to let a stupid Gryffindor handle the situation for me.

"It's no problem" he said "that boy was really bothering you I didn't want you to get hurt. I'm Ted by the way." He stuck out his hand, and I quickly shook it.

"I'm Andromeda Black it's a pleasure to meet you." Our hands dropped from each others grasp and Ted started to head for the door.

"Ted" I said before he had the chance to walk in. Ted turned around and walked back to me. "I'm sorry I stuck my tongue at him I don't need to be making any enemies for you, I just wanted to get back at him."

"It's fine don't apologize to me you were just sticking up for yourself, and most Slytherins hate me for some reason anyway." I stopped in my tracks I immediately knew what he was. I looked down to my hand in horror; I had actually touched a mudblood. At the time it was the worst thing I could ever do. I looked up at Ted in shock, but before I could say anything I looked right at his face. His beautiful eyes were turned towards the floor, and his smile had turned to a frown.

"So you're just like the rest of them." He turned and walked into class before I could say anything. I walked in behind him and sat at my desk before the professor could notice I was late. At the time I didn't really feel bad for causing so much pain to Ted, but deep down I was upset that I had hurt him and when the professor noticed that the both of us were late for some strange reason I was happy. I was happy I would get the chance to see him again in detention.

**Hope you enjoyed, and please review! :D**


End file.
